


Sledgehammer

by AnotherGallavichLove



Series: Prompts [89]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Homophobia, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 00:49:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6448894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherGallavichLove/pseuds/AnotherGallavichLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on these prompts: </p>
<p>Mickey graduates from highschool so his brothers decide to celebrate at the new diner that just opened up. His brothers get drunk and throw rude comments to the cute red haired waiter, so Mickey apologises after his brothers leave.</p>
<p>okay here's a prompt my little bb! Ian and Mickey are making out and like feeling each other up then Mickey gives him the most HEAVENLY, sloppiest head</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sledgehammer

Mickey had his hands deep down inside of the pockets of his loose jeans, eyes focused on the ground in front of him as he heard his brothers banter back and forth, their feet carrying them further and further down the street with every step. He had to admit that it felt quite good to be the first one of his siblings to actually make it through high school, and no matter how much of a hard time they all gave each other, he knew that his brothers were somewhat proud of him at least. Proud to have somebody related to them who wasn’t a complete failure in the eyes of society - not that either of his siblings would ever give a shit about being disappointments to said society.

 

They had all decided to go to this new diner that had just opened up a couple of months back, Mickey had already been there a time or two in the past, and Colin had as well, though not together.

 

As soon as the three brothers entered the place, they were met with bright lights and it took Mickey’s eyes a little while to adjust since it was such a huge contrast to the darkness that was currently hugging the city outside of the building. The guests that were already eating in there were talking, creating a low and indecipherable murmur that reached Mickey’s ears.

 

Colin and Tony, of course walked in as if they owned the place, and after growing up next to them, Mickey didn’t have too much of a difficult time following their lead as they all made their way over to a booth, Colin sitting down on one side while Mickey and Tony took the other one.

 

The older guys continued bantering back and forth, talking about things that Mickey wasn’t all too interested in - pussy, for the most part. Though, he made sure to throw in a comment here and there because he wasn’t quite ready to let them know that he was gay just yet - or ever, for that matter. He wasn’t too sure.

 

Iggy and Mandy knew, because a year or two ago, Iggy had walked in on Mickey with his tutors cock up his ass, and he had ended up telling Mandy. Neither of them had seen it as such a big deal, so for a second Mickey had considered telling his other brothers as well. However, he still hadn’t gotten to it. Iggy and Mandy had been the ones that had always had his back no matter what. Tony and Colin weren’t quite as soft.

 

“Hey, check it out” Colin’s somewhat lowered voice caught his brothers attention, and Mickey and Tony both looked to him with questioning eyes for a second before the blonde nodded his head, the other two following where was directing his attention. Mickey swallowed, his throat tightening somewhat as he looked as the redheaded guy who was currently placing some dirty plated into a red basket, his back turned to them.

 

“What about him?” Mickey swallowed, placing a hand on the back of his own neck, directing his gaze to the wooden table in front of himself. He really didn’t want anything to happen right now, he knew exactly what Colin and Tony were both thinking without them having to voice their thoughts. Of course they did anyway.

 

“That’s Gallagher, right? The fag” Mickey thought that maybe he could literally feel his heart being physically stabbed at the words. Ian Gallagher wasn’t exactly unknown in their neighbourhood anymore, but not for a good reason. He was known as the fag. The disgusting guy who sucked cock. How the fuck he had managed to stay alive for the past year and a half since he had come out, Mickey didn’t know. He rarely saw bruises on him either. He knew that it would be different if it were him. From what he knew, Gallagher had an accepting family - save for Iggy and Mandy, Mickey had nothing of the sort.

 

“Yeah, how the fuck does he have the balls to show his face in public?” Tony joined in on the mocking. “Fucking disgusting” Mickey swallowed roughly, knowing full well what he had to do.

 

“Yeah” He agreed, keeping his voice as steady and as strong as he possibly could. Even saying that small tiny word hurt him; that wasn’t what he thought, not at all. But being fag-friendly wasn’t exactly a good idea unless he wanted to get his own ass beat.

 

Thankfully, after that Tony and Colin both went back to talking about which chicks they wanted to nail, and how one of the girls Colin had fucked had said she was a virgin, but apparently had been loose as fuck and - yeah, that’s about where Mickey made the conscious decision to tune them out. If he wanted to have an appetite, then he had no other choice.

 

“What can I get you?” Mickey lifted his head, looking up at Ian. He stood at the edge of their table, a notebook in one of his hands and a pen in the other as he professionally waited for the three brothers to give him their order. Mickey let his tongue dart out to wet his bottom lip as he opened his mouth, said order on its way out before;

 

“Yeah, faggot” Colin laughed. “You want my cock?” Mickey’s eyes fell closed in anger and mortification as he sighed, feeling his hands clench into fists. He couldn’t exactly lash out and protect Gallagher right now, but fuck he wanted to - it wasn’t even about Gallagher. It was about him. About fucking Matt Bomer, about anyone and everyone who were gay and just couldn’t help it. None of them deserved to be treated like this just because they happened to like cock instead of a disgusting soaking wet pussy. Mickey got goosebumps whenever he thought about sinking into one of those things - and not the good kind.

 

“Fucking faggot” Tony laughed along, and Mickey had to swallow down another lump in his throat, making sure that he wouldn’t lose his fucking mind even though he felt as if he was well on the edge towards it.

 

“What can I get you?” Gallagher repeated, promptly ignoring the comments. Though, this time his voice was more strained, ever so slightly louder and a little bit more biting. Mickey had to applaud his passive-aggressive way to deal with this shit.

 

  
Mickey managed to keep himself under control, not saying much for the rest of the meal. Ian came back a time or two to give the brothers their food, Tony and Colin continued throwing insults and slurs at him. Mickey could do nothing but bite his tongue and look down into his fries. Gallagher continued handling it all like a complete champ, though, not even giving a single word to indicate that he had heard any of it, though it was completely impossible that he hadn’t. Mickey didn’t say anything, didn’t look at him; he couldn’t. He was way too fucking embarrassed for his siblings.

 

  
About an hour or two after the three of them had first walked into the diner, they were standing up and walking out again. The place was completely empty by now as they were due to close up any moment now. Mickey trailed a few meters behind Tony and Colin while the two older guys continued throwing insults and slurs at Ian who was standing behind the counter wiping it down, head dipped. He didn’t look as if he was insecure in his ignorance, though. He just looked as if he thought that it truly wasn’t worth getting upset about, or even acknowledging.

 

Soon, though, Tony and Colin gave up and got back onto the topic of chicks. As they walked out of the diner, they were so caught up in the disgusting conversation that they didn’t notice Mickey stopping right behind the threshold, waiting until they were quite a long way down the road before he backed up, dragging the door with him, locking it before turning around to face the inside of the diner again.

 

Ian was still standing behind the counter, but by now he had let the rag drop from his hand onto the surface ahead of him, and his hands were flat placed into the counter as he looked at Mickey with soft eyes. Mickey waited a second or two, and then a loud sigh escaped his lips as he took large strides over to his boyfriend, placing both of his hands on the back of his neck, tugging him down for a deep and apologizing kiss.

 

Ian hummed into it, immediately wrapping his right hand around Mickey’s waist, leaning into the act for the few seconds before it ended, their lips pulling apart, their faces staying somewhat close together still.

 

“I’m sorry. Fuck, that was terrible” Mickey sighed, shaking his head from side to side, his heart aching as their noses ended up rubbing together thanks to his movement. Ian lifted his shoulders up into some kind of a shrug as he swallowed, keeping his steady hold around his boyfriend’s waist.

 

“It’s alright” The taller man did his best to assure him. Mickey sighed again, letting his forehead drop to Ian’s collarbone, moving his arms to wrap around his boyfriend’s middle, feeling his stomach stir in the worst way. He should have said something - anything.

 

“I’m a fucking coward” At the words, he felt a warm hand being placed on the back of his head. That’s when he felt it; that uncomfortable stir in the pit of his stomach being replaced by his heart beating. Beating so fucking quickly and so fucking hard that you could easily compare it to a sledgehammer. Over and over again, responding to every single little one of Ian’s touches, reminding him why he had fallen in love with this guy from the very beginning.

 

“You’re not a coward. You can’t stand up for me without exposing yourself, Mick. I get it. Really, I do” Mickey lifted his head, looking up into the beautiful green eyes, a small smile stretching its way across his lips. “And hey, I can handle it” He added then, his eyes squinting slightly in amusement.

 

They were both silent for a beat, Mickey almost terrified that Ian would be able to hear the sledgehammer inside of his chest, banging against his ribs over and over again. It was the effect that Ian had always had on him, and probably always would. After a second, Mickey lifted his heels off of the floor, making himself a little bit taller so that he could press another kiss to his boyfriend’s mouth.

 

“At least let me make you feel a little bit better, huh?” He slid his right hand to the front of Ian’s torso, slipping it under his shirt to reach the button of his jeans, teasingly beginning to toy with it. Ian’s mouth pulled into a smirk to match Mickey’s right as he placed another kiss to his lips, tugging at the bottom one as they pulled apart, letting it fall back into place with a ‘plop’ sound.

 

“I guess I could use some cheering up” Ian hummed in mock sadness right as Mickey let his smirk grow into a grin, using his entire body to nudge the redhead backwards to stand against the counter as he sank down onto his knees before properly undoing his jeans and pushing them halfway down his thighs.

 

Ian wasn’t fully hard just yet, but as his boyfriend wrapped a strong hand around his cock, lifting it to lick a thick stripe up along the underside, it didn’t take very long at all. His long fingers wound themselves into the black hair, his neck tilting backwards as his eyes fell closed, enjoying the spectacular blowjob he was on the verge of receiving.

 

Mickey licked another long stripe all the way from Ian’s balls up to the head of his cock, teasingly flicking his tongue over the slit before finally wrapping his lips around the cock, letting his own eyes slip closed as he enjoyed the weight inside of his mouth along with the slight strain on his lips as they had to stretch quite far. His right hand was placed onto Ian’s pelvis, somewhat curling around the base of his cock as his left one was a little bit further up, curled into a fist and bringing the thin material of Ian’s t shirt with it, knuckles whitening.

 

Mickey bobbed his head quite slowly at first, working to get himself used to taking Ian’s cock inside of his mouth again as it had been quite a few days since last. Soon he was able to take a third, and then half, Ian’s hold tightening on his hair as he sped up a little bit, hollowing his cheeks ever so slightly. Since this was a quick, caught up in the moment blowjob, he didn’t bother deepthroating in the same manner as he would have, had they been in Ian’s bed. Instead he wrapped his hand properly around the length, starting to jerk Ian off on the few inches that he couldn’t quite reach with his mouth.

 

Ian’s hips started twitching ever so slightly forwards, his hold on Mickey tightening further as beautiful, soft groans filled the empty, and now dark diner. Soon, saliva started collecting around Mickey’s lips, blending together with the small amount of salty precome that he was starting to be able to taste. He did nothing but speed up, Ian’s hard hold on his head urging him to hollow his cheeks even a little bit further, sucking as hard as he possibly could on the large cock inside of his mouth, his hand jerking him off in time to the bobs of his head.

 

The more Mickey sped up, the louder Ian started moaning and groaning, desperate sighs of ecstasy appearing in between the sounds. Mickey stopped bobbing his head for a second, keeping his lips tightly wrapped around the very tip of Ian’s cock, cheeks forcefully hollowed out as he danced his tongue over the slit for a moment before going back in, giving Ian everything that he had, bringing him closer and closer to orgasm.

 

“Fuck, fuck. Mickey, baby” Ian sighed, his hold on the black strands tightening even a little bit further; Mickey didn't need any more warning. He stopped bobbing his head, lips wrapped around the tip of Ian’s cock as he let his eyes slide open, blinking up at his boyfriend as he spilled his load into his throat. Mickey stayed put, swallowing time after time, drinking every bit of the salty and sticky liquid.

 

Ian’s neck stayed thrown backwards, eyes clenched closed, that one vein visible in his flushed neck right before his entire body relaxed, Mickey swallowing the very last bit of his come before pulling off with a small sound, standing back up again.

 

Ian wasted no time opening his eyes, placing a hand on the back of Mickey’s neck and pressing his sweaty lips together with his boyfriend’s swollen ones, assuring him - without words - that he would always love him. He would take a few insults over his boyfriend being in danger any day.


End file.
